


„Karibische Nacht“

by anja79



Series: Sommerbingo 2013 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:Cocktails<br/>Länge:1.162 Wörter<br/>A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Karibische Nacht“

Thiel stand in der Küche und überlegte, was er sich schönes zu essen machen könnte, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja letztens in einem Kochbuch ein leckeres Rezept gefunden hatte. Dieses Rezept war einfach und man benötigte nicht viele Zutaten. Eigentlich wollte er es schon das letzte Mal ausprobieren, doch dann kam ihm ein Mordfall dazwischen. Wo hatte er das Kochbuch nur hingelegt? Es musste auf jeden Fall noch irgendwo in der Küche sein. Er öffnete alle Schranktüren auf der Suche danach, doch es war nirgends zu finden. Er wollte schon aufgeben, als ihm einfiel, dass er es in die erste Schublade neben den Herd gelegt hatte. Und genau dort fand er es dann auch. Unter dem Buch lag noch ein weiteres Buch. Allerdings kein Kochbuch, sondern ein Buch mit Cocktailrezepten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was in aller Welt sollte er den mit so etwas anfangen? Als er die Schublade schon wieder schließen wollte, überwog dann doch die Neugier, sich das Buch mal näher anzuschauen. Auf der ersten Seite fand er eine Widmung von seinem Vater und den Anlass, zu dem er es geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Frankie und als kleine Anregung mal eine kleine Party bei dir steigen zulassen.“ Er musste grinsen, typisch sein Vater.  
Beim Durchblättern der Rezepte stellte er fest, dass es doch einige lecker klingende Drinks in dem Buch gab. Bei den meisten Rezepten war es allerdings nötig, sich vorher eine Einkaufsliste zu schreiben, da man viele verschiedene Zutaten benötigte. Es musste doch auch ein Rezept geben, für das man nicht so viele Zutaten benötigte oder Zutaten die er sowieso im Haus hatte. Und das lecker klang. Er wollte schon entnervt aufgeben, als ihm dann doch ein interessantes Rezept mit dem klangvollen Namen „Karibische Nacht“ ins Auge fiel. Sofort fing er an die Küche nach den benötigten Zutaten abzusuchen. Den Ananas- und den Orangensaft fand in der Tür des Kühlschrankes. Den benötigten Rum fand er dort nicht, denn er bewahrte ihn im Wohnzimmerschrank auf. Als er die Flasche in die Hand nahm, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sie beim letzten Besuch in Hamburg von einem ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen als Andenken geschenkt bekommen hatte. Im Winter hatte er ihn schon benutzt, um sich einen leckeren Grog zu machen. Nun hatte er also eine sommerliche Variante gefunden. 

Lediglich die Zitronen, die er laut Rezept brauchte fand er nicht. Wo könnte er sie herbekommen? Er war noch am Überlegen, als laute klassische Musik aus der Nachbarwohnung erklang. Ob der Professor wohl Zitronen im Haus hatte? Eigentlich könnte er ja mal rüber gehen und fragen. Man benutzte Zitronen ja nicht nur für Cocktails, sondern auch zum Kochen. Aber er würde dem Professor nicht lange erklären, wofür er sie brauchte, denn er wollte ja schließlich noch den schönen Sommerabend auf dem Balkon genießen. Wer wusste wann er mal wieder so früh Feierabend haben würde. Er betrat den Flur und die laute Musik drang durch die geschlossene Wohnungstür. 

Er klingelte. Auf das erste Klingeln öffnete allerdings keiner die Tür, so war er gezwungen ein zweites Mal zu klingeln. Endlich wurde die Musik leiser gestellt und die Tür geöffnet.  
„Ah, guten Abend Herr Nachbar. Ist die Musik mal wieder zu laut, oder was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Nabend, Boerne. Nein, um die Musik geht es nicht, obwohl, Zimmerlautstärke ist was anderes.“  
Boerne zog etwas beleidigt die Augenbraue hoch. Doch noch bevor der Professor etwas antworten konnte, setzte er schon an zu erklären weshalb er eigentlich bei Boerne geklingelt hatte. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz fragen, ob sie reinzufällig Zitronen im Haus haben und ich mir zwei ausleihen könnte?“  
„Bereiten Sie wieder Ihren leckeren Fisch zu?“, fragte Boerne neugierig.  
„Nee“, antwortete Thiel kurz angebunden.  
„Ist es denn SO ein großes Geheimnis, für wofür Sie die Zitrone benötigen?“, bohrte Boerne weiter.  
Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Er überlegte kurz; eigentlich könnte er Boerne auch einfach sagen, wofür er sie brauchte. Boerne würde eh keine Ruhe geben, bis er wusste, was Thiel vorhatte. Thiel atmete kräftig durch. „Ich will einen Cocktail aus einem Buch ausprobieren, das ich mal irgendwann geschenkt bekommen habe.“  
„Seit wann trinken Sie denn Cocktails? Sie lieben doch Ihr Bier über alles“, stichelte Boerne  
„Einfach mal so.“  
Boerne schaute Thiel irritiert an. “Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht, mein lieber Thiel. Außerdem ist dazu schon etwas Können nötig. Und ich bezweifele, dass Ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten dazu ausreichen“ meinte Boerne spitz.  
So langsam reichte es Thiel wirklich. „Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein Herr Professor“, antwortete er gereizt.  
„Papperlapapp Thiel, ich werde Sie selbstverständlich unterstützen. Ist doch Ehrensache unter Nachbarn“, erwiderte Boerne.  
Bevor Thiel reagieren konnte, war Boerne schon in seiner eigenen Wohnung verschwunden, um nach einigen Minuten mit Zitronen zurückzukehren. Danach steuerte er direkt auf Thiels Wohnung zu. Thiel konnte nichts anderes tun als ihm zu folgen. Als er seine Küche betrat, studierte Boerne gerade das ausgewählte Rezept. „Da haben Sie sich aber ein süßen Cocktail ausgesucht“, meinte er spöttisch. „Kann es sein; das Sie die Aussicht, den Rum in einer anderen Form anwenden zu können, zur Auswahl dieses Cocktails veranlasst hat?“  
Thiel schaute ihn erstaunt an. So genau wusste er auch nicht, was ihn da überkommen hatte. Vielleicht war es ein bisschen von allem. Und selbst wenn sein Nachbar Recht hatte, seit wann war er eigentlich Boerne eine Erklärung schuldig? Er hatte ihn ja schließlich nicht eingeladen. Am liebsten hätte er Boerne auf der Stelle rausgeworfen um ungestört den Abend genießen zu können. Boerne loszuwerden war aber leider nicht so einfach – wahrscheinlich war es einfacher, den Mund zu halten und ihn machen zu lassen. So atmete er tief durch. „Wenn Sie meinen, Boerne“.  
Boerne lächelte leicht, da er wohl der Meinung war, Thiel durchschaut zu haben. Thiel ließ ihn einfach in dem Glauben. „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde ich ihnen dann noch bisschen Gesellschaft leisten. Es wäre ja eine echte Verschwendung, wenn ich mir die ganze Arbeit nur für einen Cocktail mache“, entgegnete Boerne fröhlich. Thiel verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Na super, so viel zu einem entspannenden Abend.  
Am Ende ließ Boerne Thiel natürlich keine Chance ihm zu helfen. So schaute er sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, mit etwas Belustigung an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war dann endlich der Cocktail fertig. Endlich konnten sie zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen. Boerne allerdings war damit beschäftigt, ihm einen langen Vortag darüber zu halten, was es für besondere Kniffe gab um den perfekten Cocktail zu mixen. Thiel warf mal ab und zu ein „Hm“ ein, damit Boerne das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihm zuhörte. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja Recht, und er könnte wirklich mal eine kleine Party veranstalten. Boerne würde ihm bestimmt ganz selbstlos beim Mixen der Cocktails unter die Arme greifen, dachte er grinsend.  
Er schaute zu Boerne rüber und merkte, dass er aufhört hatte zu reden und die Stille zu genießen schien.  
„Prost Herr Professor.“  
„Prost mein lieber Thiel.“  
So schlecht war es dann doch nicht zusammen hier zu sitzen und den Abend zu genießen, dachte er.


End file.
